User blog:Tommygun9504/Tommygun9504's Grenade Gazzette - 17 March 2012
Hello all, time for another Grenade Gazzette. I've decided to try and time the releases of each issue with each of Nexon's Weekly Briefings for Combat Arms. Speaking of which, in their newest one, they've spelled "Combat Arms" incorrectly. They've spelled it "Sudden Attack." XD. In this issue, we have some weapon reviews, some more Combat Advice, and some talk about Nexon and Combat Arms, and also some suggestions for the wiki. Weapon Reviews Zadan's L85A1 MOD I'm always lucky enough to pick up the newest Epic weapons from dead people. Not sure why. Anyway, Zadan must've taken this weapon apart and hollowed it out, because the Arsenal aren't kidding when they say it's lighter. It looks like it kicks a little less, but as always, it's hard to tell on Papa server. If you're lucky enough to pick this thing up, use it. You'll enjoy it. Baron's Revised M416 CQB Yes, it's gold. Other than that, I honestly can't see much difference in this weapon, other than the fact that it's harder to hide with, and it distracts you from combat. I did enjoy it, but it doesn't seem all that new. If you pick this one up, use if you like Baron's original M416 CQB. Gewehr 43 It's not accurately portrayed, and that annoyed me at first. Don't judge me, I'm just a perfectionist. Anyway, I decided to forgive Nexon once I found the fully automatic mode. It's just like an M14 or the Mk14 or any similar weapons, except faster firing, and possibly more accurate? Fantastic with an ACOG sight. It may be a very sudden change from the G36E, so remember that you're not in Kansas anymore. Unless you're SeaCrane1. Tommygun9504 needs Combat Advice The Golden Gun I'm thinking of buying the Golden Gun perm. Is this gun the pwn-machine that I think it is, or would it be better to wait for the Easter sales or spam some MYST-Mike? I'm thinking that if I did buy it, I'd have a good, reliable sidearm to replace the M92FS with. Best way to get EXP/GP? I have heaps of passes for EXP and GP, but I don't seem to be getting anywhere with them. I don't really want to powerlevel to get them, because I view myself as a "true" player, and I'm against powerlevelers. I've read the GP Saving Guide over and over, but I can't really notice any gain. I'm usually in the top three players. Is it time to play on servers that aren't Papa, or can I stay on my home turf? Future Supply Drops? I think the new Content Update was a bit light, so I'm wondering if anybody has encountered some weapon spawners toting new gear, or checked out the game files? What weapons are you expecting to see? I'm thinking QBZ-95. Rocket Propelled Rumours 5-Shot is back, and I've already scored a Custom Reticle. Though, I suppose it wasn't that hard. I thought this was out for good when it was removed, so maybe they'll do more 5-Shot events in the future? Nexon are suing GameAnarchy. This move has a huge amount of possibilities, including the long and eagerly awaited end of hackers in Combat Arms. I hope this turns out well! I thought of an epic idea. Everybody knows that there's the West Coast Region and East Coast Region servers? How about an Oceanic Region server, still inside CANA? The Asia-Pacific region shall have less lag that way, which means a better KDR for me, and maybe more money for Nexon. If they behave. Wiki Expansion Ideas We should have a page on the wiki where each user can add their IGN for Combat Arms, their clan, times that they play, just to make life a little easier. We need to play matches with each other. My favourite matches on CA are those with other CAWiki editors. Maybe we should have a CAWiki tournament as well, where we can do heaps of 1v1 matches to try and move up a "ladder"? We should FRAPS them too. Category:Blog posts